


Blowup over a blowout

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Blows out her powers, leads to a feels conversation, lena is NOT happy, married supercorp, they both need some hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: Prompt: Married SuperCorp - Kara blows out her powers and Lena is not happy





	Blowup over a blowout

    “Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers!” Lena’s angry yell echoed through the apartment. Kara pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter and sunk further into the couch in a poor attempt to hide.  
    “Hi honey, how was work?” Kara called meekly to her very angry wife. Lena crossed the room to stand in front of her. Lena’s eyes were blazing and her lips were pressed into a tight line.  
    “Tell me why I got a call from Alex telling me that you blew out your powers today?” If looks could kill, Kara’s pretty sure she’d be dead by now, “It’s bad enough to hear that, but I had to hear it from your sister, Kara! You couldn’t have picked up the phone to call me yourself?” Lena turned and flopped back on to the couch next to Kara, laid her head back and closed her eyes trying to keep her breathing even.  
    Kara looked at her wife, the tension in her face, the tightness in her shoulders, and she was overwhelmed with guilt, “I’m really sorry. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was fighting an enraged alien, and next thing I knew I had blown out my powers,” Kara reached out to grab Lena’s hand and began drawing small patterns with her thumb, “Alex rushed me back to the DEO get checked out and I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you to worry.”  
    Lena opened her eyes and turned her head to face Kara, gently squeezing her hand, “Kara, I always worry about you. You’re out there everyday fighting and I never know what’s going to happen.” Kara gently pulled Lena into her side and Lena melded her body against Kara, reveling in the feeling of her wife; alive and mostly well. “I know that you’re invulnerable most of the time, but that doesn’t mean you can be reckless. I don’t know what I’d do if-“ Lena’s voice broke and Kara was quick to offer comfort. She held Lena tighter against her and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.  
    “I’m right here. I’m sorry that I made you worry, I don’t mean to. Sometimes I forget,” Kara bit her lip, not sure how to put her thoughts into words.  
    Lena sensed her wife’s hesitation and tilted her head so she could look at Kara, “You forget what?”  
    “That I can have a full life,” Kara heard Lena’s sharp intake of breath, and rushed her words out, trying to get her to understand, “I know that sounds awful, and I don’t mean it to. I just, I watched my whole planet die, Lee. Everyone I had loved died. When I got to Earth, I had Alex, Eliza, and Jeremiah, but then we found out Jeremiah died. I’ve lost so much Lena, and I know you have too, but sometimes I forget that not everyone dies young. I forget that I can have a full life with you and I don’t think about how I charge into situations without knowing what could happen.”  
    Lena lifted her hand and cupped Kara’s cheek, wiping away a tear, “I want a full life with you, Kara Zor-El. I want everything that you have to offer me.”  
    “I love you, Lena Zor-El.”  
    “I love you too, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
